Many electronic devices include one or more input devices for receiving input from a user and one or more output devices for providing output to the user. These input devices may include keyboards, mice, trackpads, buttons, knobs, microphones, and so on. Example output devices include display screens, speakers, haptic devices, and so on.
As input is received on the input device, the output provided on the output device may change. However, it may be difficult to determine when the input device is intentionally actuated such as, for example, by a finger of a user, or whether the input device is inadvertently actuated.